Sao: Precious Occasions
by Bashabuttonstories
Summary: A few short drabbles I owe for my friend Kirigaya-Asuna54! Thank you for all your support! -Not true drabbles, just too short to be called stories. KiritoxAsuna fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The start of a string of stories that I owe for my friend Kirigaya-Asuna54, Thank you for your continued support. Almost been a year now... Thank you!**

* * *

Utensils and Aprons.

"Ki-Ri-To!"

"S-Sorry!"

"You've got to be able to cook for yourself while we are all gone!" Asuna and the girls, including Sugu, were going to see a new boy band in the next week, and since Kazuto's aunt was working, he would have to cook himself. He was hopeless.

Asuna skilfully flipped the knife over her fingers and her knuckles, spinning it into her hands, she pointed the utensil at him.

"It's literally one of the easiest things to cook! This is pizza for gods sake Kirito!"

"B-But!"

"No buts! Roll the dough first. I'll show you."

"F-Fine!" Asuna walked in front of him, and grabbed his hands.

"I'll reward you if you're good." She pecked his lips, with a slight seductive tone.

Instantly, Kazuto grinned, and nodded enthusiastically. "O-Ok!"

Asuna turned, with a slight nod, and placed his hands on the rolling pin. She began to push his hands out and back towards her, rolling out the dough.

"I-I think can do this Asuna..." He blushed.

"Y-Yeah... B-But this is nice..." She added, a light blush also forming on her face. Kazuto smiled, and pushed himself closer to Asuna. He nibbled slightly on her ear lobe, before kissing her neck.

"K-Kirito-Kun.." She breathed, still rolling the dough.

"What? My. Angel." He continued with his 'assault'.

She giggled, and turned in his arms, dropping the rolling pin.

"I think you get that part. A small reward to motivate you."

She leaned forward, and passionately pressed her lips against his, helping slightly as he slid his tongue over her lips, but allowing him passage.

She then abruptly ended the kiss, leaving Kazuto confused and hungry for more.

"But-"

"Ah, Ah, More for later."

Kazuto groaned, and walked glumly back to the worktop.

"Next. The Tomato puree."

Asuna guided Kazuto's hands, squeezing the sauce slowly but surely over the bread.

"I like them quite tomato-...Y."

"I know Hun. I know." Asuna giggled, finishing up with the sauce.

"Another reward?" Kazuto chuckles.

"Oh come on. You have to earn it." She flicked his forehead.

"B-But!-"

"Cheese! Cheddar or Mozzarella!?"

"C-Cheddar. But your lips would be better."

"Yeah well, You can't have everything Kirito."

"I have you though."

Asuna blushed, and giggled. "You do... You're just... Come here." She turned back to him, and kissed him, not allowing his tongue to tangle with hers however.

"Nope. You don't get everything Hun." She giggled as she pulled away. Kazuto pouted.

"Come on. Cheese." He sighed as he pointed at the cheddar, taking it in his hands and placing it over the pizza.

She giggled as she helped him position it, before opening the oven and showing him where to put it and how long for.

"Listen to me. Very. Very carefully. You only need too leave it in there for 15 minutes. If it still looks a little uncooked, leave it in for longer. But if I come back and your house is burnt down... Well... I'll... Go on a break. For a month." Kazuto almost seemed to choke.

"Y-Yes Mam! The house will be intact and my stomach full!"

"Good. Well. One more reward." She took her apron off, and approached Kazuto, swaying her hips. She reached him, and threw her arm around her neck, passionately forcing her lips against his. They fought a battle with their tongues, Asuna dominating and exploring every inch of his mouth. He was taken aback. Did Asuna really have this in her?

She moaned into his mouth as he slid his hands up and down her back.

They split, and panted, refilling their oxygen supply.

"I love you Asuna." He said, still pulling her body into him. "And your cooking of course. Your cooking deserves just as much love."

Asuna giggled and rolled her eyes. "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Love you too Hun. I've gotta go now. See you later?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He pecked her cheek. "Have fun." He released her, as she made her way to the coat stand.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! A little drabble, there are going to be quite a few more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Back again, Thanks for all your support! And thank YOU Kirigaya-Asuna54 for sticking around for so long, (And being an amazing friend). Another story for her**.

* * *

Rosy cheeks.

Kazuto grinned as he knocked on the old oak door, waiting patiently as he heard someone turning the locks, unhooking the chain, AMD finally, opening the door. Shouzou stood before him, grinning. and pressing a finger to his lips.

Kazuto understood right away, Asuna's mother was in the house., and she held a less lenient reputation. Asuna's father led him upstairs quietly, slowly creeping across the creaky landing.

He reached for Asuna's door, and lightly knocked.

Asuna opened the door with the same level of noise, also not wanting to alert her mother. She pecked Kazuto's cheek as he walked in, and thanked her father. Once they were in the room, they stopped trying to sneak around.

"Hey Asuna."

"Hey Kirito-Kun." They shared a brief kiss.

"Do you have the food ready?"

"Of course I do! My best cooking, for my favourite person." Her cheeks formed a rosy pink blush.

Kazuto grinned and pulled her into an embrace.

"You're the best Hun."

"You know it." She giggled, tapping his nose.

Once they had 'stealthily' made their way out of the house, they intertwined their fingers, and set off towards the local park.

"Uggghhh. These stupid exams..." Kazuto said, Asuna having reminded him of why she wasn't going to be free for the next two weeks.

"It's ok though! We'll just have to make today memorable!"

"Any time spent with you is memorable." He grinned, making Asuna blush.

"S-Stop..."

"Nope!" He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her into him, kissing her cheek.

~Soon after.

A short walk later, the couple were setting up a blanket on a patch of grass, next to a large oak tree. Asuna bent over setting up the bento, her skirt lifting slightly, giving Kazuto quite the view. He instantly turned away, face as red as a tomato.

"K-Kirito-Kun? Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine." He gulped. She placed her hands on her hip and pouted.

"No sandwiches until you tell me. You're not ill are you?" Her pout turned to a worried expression, as she placed a hand on his forehead.

"N-No! It's just... Um... When you bent over... N-Nice view?" He chuckled and shrugged, holding his hands up as Asuna's eyes widened, her face drained of colour, then regained it as a strong red blush appeared.

"K-KIRITO-KUN!" She hid her face in his chest, as he chuckled and rocked her.

"Sorry Hun." He kissed her neck.

Asuna was still blushing, and nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Shall we begin?" He smiled, her eyes flicking up in approval.

They sat together, and started to calm down as she passed Kazuto his sandwich. She loved the childish expression that appeared as he accepted it, his wide eyes and almost drooling mouth. His eagerness to dig in. His utter obsession over her cooking.

"S-Slow down Kirito-Kun..."

"But it's so good!" He said with a full mouth.

"Y-You..." She blushed. Kazuto smiled and shuffled backwards, leaning against the old oak tree, he opened his left arm, gesturing to Asuna.

"Come 'ere" He grinned, and took another bite of his sandwich.

She rolled her eyes, and shuffled towards him, eventually leaning on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her, soothingly rubbing up and down her exposed arm. They watched as children played at the bottom of the hill they sat upon, smiling as they ran past. Asuna looked over at Kazuto, who instantly blushed.

"Wh-What?" Asuna asked.

"Y-N-Not yet Asuna..."

"Not yet-? OH! N-NO!" Asuna matched Kazuto's blush as they turned away.

"A-Although... One day... I... I want to start a family with you Hun..."

Tears clung to the corners of Asuna's eyes, she nodded briefly, then laid her head on his shoulder, smiling to herself.

One day.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this short! Please Pm/Review! Thanks for you're support guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another short story! Thanks for everything Kirigaya-Asuna54!**

**Setting: 2030, Yui has her artificial body and Hana is nearing one year old. Asuna and Kazuto decided to go on holiday with the whole family for the first time.**

* * *

The Zipline!

Kazuto unzipped his suitcase, revealing a few t-shirts, a pair of trousers, underwear and a pair of socks for each day. He smiled, pleased at how he managed to fold it all to be able to perfectly stuff it into a hand luggage sized bag. He had a backpack too, filled with his electronics, His tablet, Chargers, his phone. He was rather proud of himself. Not a single suitcase. Behind him, a little girl bounced in joy, a little bunny logo printed on the back of her backpack. He was so glad the android had worked perfectly, even managing to retain every single one of her memories.

Kazuto ruffled Yui's hair, his smile growing into a grin.

But then he looked over at Asuna. And his smile dropped.

"What... Why do we have such a huge suitcase!? It's only me, you and Yui!" Asuna lugged one of their biggest suitcases through the door, filled to the brim with clothes for everyone and for every occasion, toiletries, makeup and Yui's toys.

"Because We're on holiday Kirito-Kun! And I wanted to make sure we had everything for our first full family holiday!" She grinned, placing the suitcase down and lifting Hana out of her pushchair, that was presently tucked away into he corner of the hotel room. "That's right my little baby girl! We're gonna have a lot of fun, Yes we are, yes we are!" She Nuzzled her nose into Hana's, and tickled her chin.

The young family had decided to take a vacation to a hotel in the countryside, close to where the couple had enjoyed their honeymoon, with all sorts of activities, like rock climbing, canoeing, and high ropes. Yui was most excited for the zip line however, and hadn't stopped bouncing in her seat asking again and again of they were there for the entirety of the four hour car journey.

Kazuto came up behind Asuna and kissed her cheek, looking down at Hana over her shoulder.

"Our family. It's real Hun." Asuna muttered, he smiled, and pressed his lips to her shoulder.

"I couldn't dream of a better world than this one." He kissed her again, before returning to the suitcases.

"Ok!" He shouted, beginning his teasing. "I guess we'll start unpacking now! Or we could go on the zip line... Nah. I think everyone would prefer to pack." Yui perked up at the sounding of the phrase, Zip line.

"I wanna go on the zip line! Oh! Oh! Me! Me!" Kazuto smirked at his first daughter.

"What was that? You want to help me pack?"

"Papa!"

"Ok, Ok, I'm kidding." He glanced back at Asuna as Yui started tugging on his hand. "Are you coming Hun?"

"Of course! I want to video Yui! I'm just feeding Hana, then I'll be down."

"Ok, See you soon Hun." He turned back to his daughter. "We have to collect our passes first Yui, then we can go on the zip line as much as you want to." Yui nodded enthusiastically.

It was quite difficult to claim their passes with a little girl bouncing around him, tugging his arm, apparently 'too excited to keep it all in'.

But he managed it, and when he exited the tourist information center, Asuna was waiting, Hana in the pushchair, with a wide grin on her face.

"Ready to go on the zip line?' Yui's eyes widened, and she jumped with joy.

Kazuto let his daughter run on ahead, while he walked with Asuna. He wrapped his arm around her waist, rubbing his hands down over her hips, up over her ribs, and back to her waist. She hummed lightly, and leaned her head into his.

"Our perfect world?" Kazuto chuckled.

"Mm-hm... Our perfect world..."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little short! Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Back guys! Sorry, I was a little I'll on Friday, the day I was gonna write loads, so things had to be pushed back a little. Also. I'm going on holiday (Again, I know, sorry guys) on Wednesday. I'll be writing as usual, but I have no idea if I'll have wifi or not, so just a heads up. I'm also stupid and in organised and have no idea when I get back, so there's that.**

* * *

Her only weakness.

Kazuto loved Halloween. Not because of the dressing up, or because of the sweets, but because of how damn cute his girlfriend was. She hated horror and suspense, but she was so adorable when she shrieked and yelped into his arms. He was chuckled as he prepared a film for the night, and the few 'surprises' around the house. Mostly for Asuna, but there was a couple for Sugu as she left to meet her friends.

"Bye Onii-Chan!"

She waved, and as she turned and opened the door to exit, Kazuto's perfectly placed fake spider swung down, scaring the living daylights out of his sister.

"AIEK!" She shrieked, stumbling back.

Kazuto could not contain his laughter, and struggled to help Sugu up as he held his sides.

"Kazuto!"

"What!? Hahahaha... Ohhhhh... That was brilliant..."

"I hope you don't have any planned for Asuna. You'll give her a heart attack."

"Asuna's my strong girl, she'll survive what I have in store. She rolled her eyes, and regained her composure, leaving with a glare.

He was still chuckling a little when the doorbell rang, and he opened it to a beautiful young women. He chestnut hair flowed perfectly down her back, small cat ears bounced on top, and a little tail protruding from the tight suit that climbed to her curves.

" I-I-Um..." Kazuto said as he attempted to avert his eyes from her perfect figure, feeling the blood rush to his head.

"Hey handsome!" She said jumping into his arms, unaware of the affect she was having on him.

"H-Hey sex- Beautiful! I said beautiful!" Asuna backed off a step, and glared a little, before rolling her eyes.

"So!? What are we doing?"

"I have a few things planned." He chuckled. "Follow me."

He led her through to the kitchen, that was enveloped in darkness. Suddenly, Asuna was clinging to his shoulder with a death grip like no other.

"Wh-What happened to the lights?"

"Oh, nothing. The bulb's gone is all."

"W-why is there a mirror in here?"

"Oh! Yeah! I wanted to try this. Come here." He chuckled to himself, this was going to be brilliant. "Legend has it, that if you say into a mirror three times, Bloody Mary, she will appear behind you, and kill you."

"I-I don't like where this is going."

"Bloody Mary."

"K-Kazuto.."

"Blooodyyyy Mary."

"St-Stop! I don't like it!"

"Bloody mary!"

They waited a few seconds in silence, Asuna trembling against his chest, staring at the mirror, too afraid to turn around.

"R-real funny Kazuto..."

"Haha. You were terrified."

"N-No I wasn't!"

"It was adorable."

Suddenly, the lights turned on.

"Huh. That's weird."

Kazuto smiled to himself. This was going to be amazing. He led Asuna over you the light switch.

"It's been turned on..."

"You said the lights were out!"

"They were!" It was taking every ounce of his self control not to burst out into laughter.

"Turn around." A voice said from behind them. Asuna turned, Shaking.

"RARRRRGH!" Lisbeth shouted, holding. a plastic knife and a long cloak.

Asuna shrieked and slapped Lisbeth as hard as she could, before bolting into the living room. Kazuto couldn't hold it anymore, it was too adorable, and too hilarious, He burst out laughing as Asuna whimpered on the sofa. He high fived Lisbeth.

"Nice work Liz."

"Not so bad yourself. You might want to check on her."

Kazuto nodded, and got up.

"Honey?" He heard another whimper, he tip toed over to the sofa. When he saw her shivering, lying on her side, he immediately regretted his decision. "Asuna? Hun? I'm sorry... Liz is leaving to go see the rest of the guys... Um... Sorry I planned that to scare you..."

"It's... It's ok..." She sniffed. Oh god, She was crying.

Kazuto moved around and sat down, he lifted her up, and rested her head on his chest.

"Sorry beautiful..." He kissed her forehead, and rocked her on the sofa. "I won't do it again. We'll watch a romance instead of a horror tonight, ok? I'm sorry..."

"I said it's ok... It is Halloween after all..."

"I still feel guilty."

"Don't... If it made you laugh... Then it's ok... As long as you are happy."

"I'm not, I regret it." He kissed her lips, and turned on the TV. "Although you were adorable."

She rolled her eyes. She hated Halloween, but at least she got to snuggle up to him even more.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought with a review or Pm, and as always! Thanks for your support! And thank you Kirigaya-Asuna54!**


End file.
